gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Labs
Released on January 12, 2010. Gaia Labs is a page that holds experimental projects created by Developers on Gaia Online. It is open for preview, testing, and feedback from Gaia users. Introduction Welcome to Gaia Labs! Occasionally, late into the night and over the weekends, our developers work on stuff on the side. This page allows you to see some of our experimental code and give feedback to the developers working on the feature. The features aren’t official, might or might not ever be part of the main site, and will probably have some bugs — nonetheless, everything here is something that was created by a developer because he or she thought it would be cool for the users. Please try them out and let us know what you think! Be sure to check back every so often, because we’ll be updating this page as we get new experiments. Experiments Jan 12, 2010 ;PuriGaia :Create fun photo booth pictures using your webcam or Facebook galleries. Dress them up with goofy stamps, frames, and more, then share them with friends. ;Artist's Corner :Grab wallpapers and other awesome goodies from Gaia's world class art team. ;Winter Theme :A winter theme for your Gaia footer! ;Color Switcher : Don't like the colors in the navigation menus? Change 'em with this simple menubar widget. ;Outfit Changer :Are you one of those fickle people who likes changing outfits every five minutes? This lab adds a handy outfit switcher to the footer. ;Centered Site :This lab experiment centers the site in your browser window. It's like we're in the 21st century now! ;Async Notifications :Get notifications on ANY page — find out immediately when something is going on! Jan 14, 2010 ;Secret Code :Turn this on and find the secret code. We won't give you the secret code, but we will tell you that it's not very ekonomical with keystrokes. Jan 27, 2010 ; PowerUser Menus :Restore those little navigation items you lost when the navigation was last updated (trade, journals, clans, my posts, my topics, etc.) Mar 2, 2010 ;Buy More Outfit Slots :Need more space in your outfit closet? Buy more slots! May 12, 2010 ;Gaia Achievements :Try out Gaia Achievements and get points for challenges throughout the site! Jul 07, 2010 ;Inventory Search :Find items in your inventory easily --search by name, keyword, or type. Works on both the avatar dress-up and main inventory pages. Nov 10, 2011 :Inventory Search have proven themselves as stable and useful to all users. They have been removed from labs and they are now permanently on. Sep 29, 2010 ;Developer Alerts :Get notifications every time an important update is made to the site! Nov 10, 2011 :DevAlerts have proven themselves as stable and useful to all users. They have been removed from labs and they are now permanently on. Jan 13, 2011 ;New Floating Footer :Try our new floating footer, with built-in instant messaging! Mar 30, 2011 ;Manga Alerts :Know instantly when new manga is published! April 06 ;Booty Grab Glow Indicator :See easy, low-lag glowing indicators right next to the tip button! October 07 ;Forums Lite :Get there faster! May 22, 2013 ;Castle Siege :New! Try out our newest concept game and let us know how you like it! External links * Gaia Page: Gaia Labs * Gaia Forum: Gaia Labs * Announcement: Gaia Labs is Open for Business! * Announcement: Inventory Search has been expanded! * Announcement: New Gaia Labs Features Category:My Gaia/Page